Percabeth Truth or Dare
by Black Angels13
Summary: Truth or Dare, cute scenes and sprinkles of humor!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know what possessed me to create this new small little fanfic, I thought it was...I dunno...maybe cute...?_ _I don't care, anyway I made this with percabeth and sprinkles of other couples with romance and fun, some humor but different from other truth or dares! _

**Chapter One: The Nightmare begins! **

**Percy's Pov**

I walked along the coast with Annabeth at my side, I smiled at her, we had just won the chariot race and were carried on the crowds when she kissed me. I smiled a little when I thought about it, it seemed Annabeth was so...friendly during the trip. We had become friends, or maybe more possibly, Annabeth was so cute she still had her pretty blonde princess curls.

But I wasn't sure about what was what with Annabeth and me, all I imagined about her, how cute she was, anything that could happen, it was far off and so unrealistic it made me unsure, so I just sighed and went along with it, but that kiss on the cheek was a sign that told me she felt somewhat the same.

We talked on, about our adventure and the excitement in the air as people celebrated the chariot race, ironically without the winners of the race itself.

"So, do you want to join the party? I mean, we're missing a lot..." I said smiling as I noticed our hands were roughly one inch apart from each other.

"Well, that's why I kind of wanted to come out here, I want to tell you something..." She trailed on.

Suddenly, Connor and Travis Stoll came out of no where and walked up to us.

"Hey guys! We we wondering if our like to come to our truth or dare game at the Hermes Cabin! Everybody's going to be there, and everybody needs the camp's favorite _couple." _Travis said as I cringed and Annabeth gave them both a murderous glare of evil, even I was scared.

_"Are the wovebirds angwy? _If you want to come feel free to take us up on that offer. See you later." Connor said.

"Fine Connor. We'll go." Annabeth said.

I was going to vomit, I knew the Stolls had some horrible plans for us, but Annabeth had a nasty sense of pride that she couldn't swallow. We followed the Stolls to their Cabin.

We arrived at the Hermes Cabin with people rowdy and excited, everyone was there as Travis said, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, and every single cabin leader and a few members of E cabins.

Finally Travis began and cleared his throat and silence fell over the cabin.

"Now that we have everybody we can start Truth or Dare! The first person to be picked is Grover!" Travis said.

Grover looked up in shock, he was honestly scared as I chuckled a bit. At least it wasn't me.

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Travis.

"Dare." Grover said.

"Grover, we dare you to go up to the Aphrodite cabin and tell them to give you a makeover and make you a pretty pretty princess!" Connor said with an evil grin.

Grver looked frozen.

He got up an we all followed him to the Aphrodite cabin as he walked up to the cabin and its members.

"Can you give me a uh...makeover and make me a pretty...pretty...princess?" He choked out.

Grover later came out of the cabin with read painted hooves, pink dyed fur on his legs and his red hair was braided and streaked with blonde and his horns we're painted pink and his t shirt was painted with hot lipstick on the front that wrote 'Pretty Pretty Princess'.

We all laughed hysterically at him as the Stoll brothers announced the next 'victim'.

"Ok, Percy is next!" Conner announced.

We all went back to the cabin and past down.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Connor asked.

"Ummmm."

"Truth." I said.

"Do you have a crush on Annabeth, and if so, how long have you had a crush on her and why?" Travis said with a smile.

For a moment, everyone was silent and waited for the answer because they wanted to know.

"um..That counts as three questions!" I said.

"Stop stalling Percy." Teased Travis.

"Fine...Um...I-I do. I've had it since our ship crashed during the sirens...when I held her she seemed cute and nice, plus she is a really smart person." I finished.

I looked at her and smiled. The room was amazed at what they heard.

"Ok, settle down Romeo, onto the next candidate." Connor said.

"The next victim is Annabeth!" Travis said.

Suddenly I just tuned out to the Stoll brothers and looked at Annabeth with a smile, she returned it and for a moment we shared something.

"Dare." she said.

"We dare you to kiss Percy Jackson right here and now." Travis said with a smile.

I looked at Annabeth nervously as she walked up to me me from her chair, she looked intently and finally she kissed me. It was a sweet and nicest moment of my life, I imagined fireworks and stars all around me as I zoned out for a while.

"Well, you've been busy love birds." Connor said.

"What do you mean?" I said to Conmor as Travis smirked.

"That kiss lasted three minutes, how did you hold your breath that long?" He asked laughing slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

_And so begins the truth or dare story of my own creation! Love it? hate It? Let me know, I'm open to new ideas on reviews._

**Chapter Two: Wise Girl knows more than you!**

_**Annabeth's Pov**_

Over the past few hours, I felt like an Aphrodite girl, I was sick with my newfound alien feelings of love and mush towards Percy which wasn't mine. But some how I was defeated, the real and logical Annabeth with snappy comebacks towards Percy instead of loving him so much...no wonder Athena was a virgin goddess, she didn't succumb to feelings of love for lust or need because she was the ultimate logical being to the Greeks, she felt above the need for human companionship so she could focus on her work of knowledge.

But Athena's children like me were different, we were really human, we needed companionship, and whether it made me a girly girl I didn't really care for knowledge, Percy made me feel warm and nice about myself, and I loved that warm feeling.

Percy's lips were warm and soft, I smelled his breath that smelled of salt water, he had such cute eyes, green and deep that I never saw truly before. His black hair was curly and unkempt with cute cal licks here and there that made me smile, I then remembered what I wanted to tell him outside. But it would have to wait for later.

"Ok Thalia, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Asked Travis.

"Truth." She said.

"As a pine tree on half blood hill, has a dog or any other animal peed on you before?" He asked.

Everyone burst out laughing after he asked. Thalia gave him a death glare then spoke.

"Yes...once when Artimis' crew came with bloodhounds used for the hunt, one peed on me." She said.

Everyone snickered a little as the Stolls moved onwards to Juniper.

"Juniper, truth or dare?" Asked Connor.

"Dare." She said.

"We dare you to use your woodland magic to turn Percy into a dog." Said Travis.

Juniper smiled devilishly and looked at Percy with a evil little glare then snapped her fingers. Percy tried to get up and run but in a poof of Greene and brown before me sat a black, white and light brown Australian shepherd dog with unkempt fur and a blue collar with a dog bone on it that read

**Percy Jackson **

**If Found return to Half Blood Hill**

The dog coked its head and whimpered as the cabin shook with laughter, the dog (or Percy) scampered around the cabin and reached me and licked my cheek, it walked then over to the Stoll brothers and raised its leg.

"JUNIPER! TURN HIM BACK NOW!" They screamed in unison as the dog raced over to me and lay on my lap and rested its head on my stomach.

Juniper laughed and snapped her fingers and the next thing I knew Percy was on top of me as I toppled down form his new weight crushing me as we both blushed and people around us snickered.

Percy got up and sat in his chair as I sat up and the Stoll brothers had a good laugh as they took the stained carpets out to be washed.

...

Percy and I walked down the beach from the Hermes cabin as the Truth or Dare Session ended, finally I reached out my hand and he grabbed it. I blushed as he finally broke the silence.

"Hey Annabeth truth or dare?" He said.

I smiled.

"Truth." I said.

"There's going to be fireworks as big rand finale for the celebrations, do you wanna watch them with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, he smiled wider.

We layed down, side by side as we held hands and watched the fireworks.

"Truth or dare." I said.

"Dare." Percy answered.

"I dare you to kiss me." I said.

"Gladly." He said.

We kissed asunder the fireworks and I heard them explode above me, they illuminated the sky as I enjoyed Percy's warm and soft lips embrace mine and I smelled salt water, I was sure the kiss lasted more than five minutes, but I never could keep track of time, Seaweed brain made me melt as he held me after our lips parted.

"I want to tell you something Percy, I...I think I love you." I said.

The fireworks blasted above us, and I loved this feeling, so I suppose Athena knew everything, but I knew something worth all her knowledge, I Knew love...at a great enough cost.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! enjoy this new chapter! _

**Chapter Three: what's that smell?**

**Percy's Pov**

I sat down at the Hermes cabin once again. Travis and Connor Stoll had yet again organized a brand new session of Truth Or Dare.

As everyone took the seats the twins cleared their throats and took out a black fedora from underneath their bed and presented it to everyone.

"This time, we're starting by randomly selecting a person from the hat. The first person selected is..." raves began putting his hand into the fedora as Connor held out the hat.

Travis smiled as he pulled out a name and read it out loud.

"Elliot Trace, Zeus Cabin." He said.

Elliot looked up at the Stoll brothers from his seat, he had light brown hair trimmed down to think and neatness, he had a muscular build but yet had a goofy sense of personality.

"What is it?" He said, clearly reluctant to take the dare.

The Stolls looked at each other devilishly.

"That depends Elliot, Truth or Dare?" Connor asked.

"Uh...truth?" He said, he was trying to make the smart decision, clearly there was no right answer.

"Even though its been said that you've been with almost every Aphrodite girl, have you even even kissed a girl?" Connor asked, he smiled with pure satisfaction, Hermes children wee natural at Truth or Dare.

"Um...I have." He said proudly, he thought he had the Stolls beat.

"He's lying!" Proclaimed Grover.

"Satyrs can always tell." He confirmed nodding his head.

"Now, just for lying to us Elliot, you have to do a dare as well. Same applies to denying a dare, we dare you now Elliot, to go out into the forest and kiss a wild boar." Said Travis.

Elliot gave them a death glare then got up and went out into the forest and we all followed.

"You know, that girl Kate from the Aphrodite cabin is really going out with him, funny how the almighty son of ZeuHawthorne has so much bravado hasn't even made a move out of fear!" Annabeth remarked as we trudged into the forest.

We finally found a boar, a big burly one with tusks and scars on its back from fighting, Elliot got up to thboyar and crouched down, after cringing in distrust after the boar snorted. He leaned in and kissed the burly boar full on the lips fr about two seconds, then the boar charged after it was shook from shot and kicked and jumped on Elliot, getting mud all over his clothes.

By the time Elliot got up and the boar ran away, he was bruised and muddied as he trudged along with us in misery.

Soon enough, a little before we made it to the Cabin, Kate, the Aphrodite girl pulled Elliot aside as we marched onwards to Teh next Truth or Dare competitor.

**Elliot's Pov**

After being trashed totally by the boar I so reluctantly kissed, I marched with others, the Stolls were going to die.

Them Kate came by my side and chuckled a little.

"That was hilarious, you smell like boar by the way." She said.

I blushed a little, she chuckled a little more and we were starting to slow down and get far behind the group.

"I may, but now imagine the Greeks for telling of an amazing son of Zeus who conquered the boars of The wilds by frenching them!" I said and we both laughed a lot.

"Well, Boar breath, here's solemn mouth wash." She said handing out a bottle of minty, germ killing mouth wash to me.

"Thanks." I said, I gargles the liquid and spit of the forest floor.

"Why are you so kind all of a sudden." I asked.

"So I can do this." She said, soon enough, I kiss surprised as Kate kissed me on the lips and after I was shocked I n closed my eyes and kissed her back.

She finally pulled away after a few short minutes, her arms wrapped around me.

"Ok macho man, you've had your glorious moment of heroism with the girl you love. Lets' get back." Kate said as she held my hand and I followed her back to the Cabin.

**Spring's Pov**

I always thout the Stoll brothers were the goofiest duo in all of Camp of Half Blood, of course, I never thought they would get me into their shenanigans when I was picked for Truth or Dare.

"Ok Spring, Truth or Dare?" asked Connor.

I knew they were going to go easy on me, since I was always so nice to everybody at Camp Half Blood, but I decided to let them have their fun.

"Dare, and make it fun!" I added.

"Ok, we dare you to cut off pa lock of your blonde hair, we say how much you cut off when we mean lock. Go!" Travis said.

I smiled, then I pulled out a fairly good portion of my hair, Connor gave me scissors as everyone watchmen me wide eyed. I clipped it off without a moment of hesitation. I dropped it on the floorboards and it started to degrade and through the floorboards into the lower mulch. Then my hair grew back where I had cut it, just like before.

"How did you..." Connor said.

"Our hair decomposts when its chopped off, but we just grow it back, our bodies our in such tune with nature we speed up our growth and life cycle to an extent. So there jokesters." I said laying back.

The Stolls had been defeated, how could this be? (Sarcasm)

"Well, onto the next Then." Connor said, annoyed.

"Clarisse. truth or Dare?" Asked Travis.

"Dare, I'm not scared of you messenger boys." She said flaunting her toughness.

"We dare you to melt down one of your spears into earrings, then spray paint all your clothes pink including the ones your wearing now. Then wear lipstick and eyeshadow courtesy of The Aphrodite cabin and sing the my littl epoxies theme song." Said Travis.

I suppose Clarisse should've seeN That one coming.

She gave away her one spear to Teh Hephaestus cabin and they smelted it down, she then was given a pink spray can and she got all her clothes in a pile and spray Painted them pink. She then got a makeover by Kate and had her new jewelry on. Even her boyfriend Hris held back latter as she got up on a little crate the Stollsrevised and began to sing.

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

All in a twinkling spring is here

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

When did all the leaves and grass appear?

Where there were snowdrifts, now there are no drifts

Nor is the sky overcast

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Winter is over at last

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Frisking about as spring unfolds

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Breathing in the scent of marigolds

Greeting the bluebirds, welcoming new birds

Romping through meadow and wood

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Winter is over for good

Everyone's very festive and merry

Everything's going full swing

My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Aren't you happy it's spring?

Aren't you happy it's spring?

She finally finished, all the while she lookEd at Teh Stolls with pure hater ed as she sang the girliest song alive.

**Clarisse's Pov**

"I looked pathetic!" I said throwing my clothes into a hoe made fir was the truth or dare session continued.

"You looked adorable." Someone said, it was Chris, he still was by my side with light caramel brown hair and handsome eyes, he was the best of Hermes devil children.

"I looked like an Ahrodite girl..." I said and shook with fear.

"You looked like a girl I'd want to kiss. In fact..." Chris trailed off as he kissed me for a little bit.

"There, better Ms. Grouchy?" He said holding me.

"Yes...sure...lets go play the rest of the game..." I trailed on as I kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Internet land peoples! Unfortunately, I've been swamped with work so you can imagine i couldn't have posted for a while, and plus i keep accidentally erasing my previous copies, so here it is._

_****_**Bows, Blushing, and Burning Horse Hair.**

Dante sat in the Hermes cabin with everyone else, Charisse had returned after burning her clothing and promising her revenge, and now began another person's humiliation.

"Now, we'll be pulling another new name." Announced Connor, excitement was stilled but yet very alive as the Stolls pulled out their fedora again.

"Ha! So, we have a double draw of the names, this means two people will be telling the truth, or doing our dares!"said Connor as everybody smiled and laughed, things were getting even better.

"The people are Dante of the Apollo cabin, and Cecelia of the Artemis hunters." Travis said and everybody looked at the, both, Cecelia was different than most Artemis hunters, she could skin a boar, but enjoyed little teenage parties.

They both got up, and everybody wondered what would happen next, Dante had a muscular yet hippie like body with cute caramel brown hair that was styled but naturally beautiful into a tin tin like form. Cecelia had dark brown hair that hung to her shoulders but was always put into a ponytail, she had dark hunter's brown eyes, Dante's eyes were green but had tints of yellow.

"Truth or dare guys?" Asked Connor.

The two looked at each other for a small period, then Dante spoke and smiled.

"How about Dare? Thats what everyone wants anyway right?" Dante said and the crowd around them cheered and laughed, then they nodded and approved. Cecelia smiled as well, she nodded?

"Ive skinned boars, killed monsters and faced the strongest warriors, bring it Stolls." She said.

"Dare Then? Alright, we dare you two to spend seven minutes in heaven in the Hermes Cabin bathroom." Travis said.

Dante blushed, Cecelia looked gravely dead.

"Uh...but Artemis dosnt want her hunters to um..." cecelia trailed off as the crowd around them cheered the idea on.

Travis then pulled something out of his pocket, it was a letter with Artemis' signature in latin on it.

"Sugned and approved by Artemis, this isnt our first time humiliating people..." Travis siad, then Connor walked up to Dante with a smile as the two realized they really were going to the bathroom.

"Just keep at first base k?" Said Connor, whispering into Dante's ear as he blushed.

Then the two were lead to the closet, Cecelia still had he. Bow wrapped around her body As the door closed.

**Dante's Pov**

We both sat down on the bathroom floor, then Cecelia blushed as she removed her bow from her back and began to speak.

"So...um...Is this your first time doing this...?" Asked Cecelia, as she sat on her legs and Dante sat as well, blushing.

"Yep, uh...so I suppose we should-" I began hut she just kneeled forward and kissed me.

I kissed her back and then she wrapped her hands around my neck, I loved every second of it, and apparently, so did she. I wrapped my hands around her midsection and hugged her as we started to lay down on the ground.

Then we heard a knock on the door, then, we broke apart fully as the door opened to reveal the Stoll brothers smiling with a camper behind them who was covered in soot and smoking.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"What happened to you lover boy?" He asked impatiently.

I then stood up and Cecelia got up, then i realized i was hot faced, Cecelia too. We smiled as i hugged her.

**Thomas's Pov**

"While theyre in tvhe closet, well simply select another person for truth or dare. the next person is...Thomas, from the Hephaestus Cabin." Travis Announced.

I walked up, my black hair and sleeveless t shirt that showed my muscles made from ,achine work made me a perfect steryotype for Hephaestus children.

"Truth." I said before they spoke.

"Fine then, is it true Hephaestus children can light things on fire?" Asked Connor.

"No." I lied, we could, i could even, but i didnt want anyone to dare me to Light something on fire.

"Lies!" Screamed Grover.

"Ok then, we dare you to light a candle on fire." Travis said innocently.

It didnt seem embarrasing or funny, this was weird. They gave me a candle, then I snapped my fingers and a spark ignited and i lit the candle with my finger.

"See? Done and done-" i siad as the flame spread and soon enough, my body was on fire.

I screamed and ran out of the cabin as I then ran toward the lake. I jumped into the water then swam out and panted as I walked back to the cabin and everybody Laughed as i dripped with water and was covered with ash.


	5. Chapter 5

_Im exhausted! Cat with a typewriter is tired too, review, post ideas for any dares or questions you would like me to use in the story. thanks! dont own PJO!_

**Chapter 5: A Dire Consequence after a Hard Choice**

"I knew this would happen someday Cecelia, even still, i regret taking the right action to give you the permission fir that dare." Artemis said, she had long dark brown hair and silver eyes along with hunter attire and gear equipped. she was fairly beautiful, but yet she was hardened by celibacy.

"Mam?" I asked. I had just asked her a dire question, Artemis decided privacy was needed in this case, and i believed her, so she cleared the cabin, I heard her words and i heard disappointment and sadness, but in her eyes I saw acceptance.

"Ever since Zoe left...things have been hard, i have been in need of a new star hunter, a pupil, an apprentice, and you have shown promise Cecelia. So much promise in fact you have the heart of a warrior, but there was one thing that held you back from being a perfect pupil." Artemis went on as she stood, looking outside the windows into the camps fields, inhabitated with nymphs and Satyrs, and couples of campers. I Kneeled before her, still.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You cant be a hunter because in reality, i see the caring eyes of a girl behind your hunter exterior, if you became a hunter, I would take away a valuable componenet in your life, love, friendship, human compassion. Artemis Hunters were born not to love but to simply help like myself, outcasts really, you arent one...you deserve a normal life, well as normal as it gets here." She said turning around, a smile on her face, this was rare.

"So mam...youre saying that i can Leave the Hunters?" i asked.

"Yes my dear, you were never supposed to join in the first place anyway, but i will miss you. And remember one thing." Artemis said as I got up and walked to the door, ready to tell Dante.

"Whats that Mam?" I asked with a grin.

"My brother is one of the stupidest gods alive, his children no better, so if that hothead of yours tries anything..." Artemis trailed off with a suspicious look on her face.

"Hes not like that Mam, and besides, I know the drill, use deadly White Lotus Kung Fu techniques." I nodded and laughed as Artemis returned the favor.

"Good then, and oh Cecelia, call me mom." She said as I grinned and laughed. Dante waited outside, chewing on his fingernails and he saw me as I practically tackled him with a hug.

"What'd she say?" Asked Dante.

"What do you think hothead? She said yes, I'll be moving into the Hermes cabin for a while until soenbody claims me." I said as i stopped burying my face into his shoulder and looked up at him.

Nobody had ever claimed me, so i simply joined teh Artemis hunters for a while, so I guess that I'll have to wait until I get a cabin, but everything besides that was perfect.

"Well thats great news, so wait..." Dante said as I looked up.

"What?" I Asked.

"Does that mean I can do this?" Asked Dante as he kissed me, I sank into him for a while until we heard a cough.

We parted to find Cgiron standing before us.

"Good to see your happy Cecelia, just keep a minimum level of affection ok?" Asked Chiron.

We both nodded, completely apart now.

**Third Person Pov Hermes Cabin.**

Everyone gahthered to the Hermes cabin to see who was next for truth or dare.

"Ok everyone, now we'll announce the next truth or dare contestant." travis announced.

"Ok, the next person is-" Conner began, but then a loud nois eerupted, then a shinng light glowed from where Cecelia was sitting...then they all saw above her was a glowing-

**DUH DUH DUH! Who Claims Cecelia? And whos next for truth or dare? If you want, feel free to post in your review who you want Cecelia to be claimed by and who you want to be in the next truth or dare session, I'll post the next chapter by the end of the week! See you then.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Review, stuff, other stuff...I'm_ tired.

**Chapter 6: The Only Child**

**Percy's Pov**

As me and Annabeth arrived on Mt. Olympus, I took note of the beautiful statues of the olympians that were on the sides of the bridge connecting the gate to the main palace.

Annabeth had truly designed a grand new model of Olympus, as we crossed the white marbel bridge I saw the temples variously housing the many Greek gods and goddesses minor and olympian.

We had been invited here to olympus because thme gods had sent us an urgent message and we werre told to come to manhatten to visit, I had to admit, i also was hoping to seee Annabeth's new design ideas.

"So, this is Wise Girl's olympus, impressive. I love the ideas." I said holding her hand, she didnt falter or hesitate to squeeze back and step closer as we walked towards the main meeting hall.

"I know, great huh?" She said in a joking voice and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You know...we have like ten minutes until the meeting really starts." Annabeth said in a tempting voice.

"Sounds tempting..." I remarked.

"Are you above temptation?" asked Annabeth.

"Not when you're tempting me." I answered as she walked me towards a park bench.

We spent the next eight minutes cuddling on the park bench as she started to doze off on my chest and I grabbed her by the shoulder and embraced her into myself. Then i simply stroked her hair and she kissed my chest here and there, finally going to sleep. I was pretty sure I saw a few nymphs giggling as they saw us, maybe even a few minor gods recognized us and looked at us with fear, then walked off for some strange reason.

I then fell asleep with a smile on my face, then I heard an owl cry in the distance and wondered what this weird oddity was doing in my paradise I had right now.

then i heard a screech and then a yell.

"ANNABETH CHASE, WHAT IN THE GODS' NAME ARE YOU DOING! YOU ARE LATE TO THE MEETING AND I SEE YOU CUDDLING WITH THIS SEA SPAWN FOOL! NOW" I woke up with a start and Annabeth got up and plractically ran away fifteen feet from me and looked Athena dead on and tried to be calm.

All i could do was shake in fear, before me was Athena, with black hair and a blue robes on she also had an owl, accompanying her on an olive tree not far away, she also held a book of some kind in her arms. She was so scary right now, i thout she really would kill me, but she held back and looked at Annabeth.

"Um...uh mother...I can explain really quickly...I mean I was tired and Percy was too and I dont sleep up straight and..." She said, Annabeth looked like a five year old in trouble right now, Athena never liked me, but she just controlled herself for now.

"We'll deal with this later Ok? For now, the meeting awaits." Athena said as we followed her to the meeting hall.

As we eneterd i saw that before me were twelve thrones, all customized to the god's taste, but the only ones before us were Athena, Hera, Apollo and Hestia.

"Why are they here? whats going on?" i asked.

"We have to talk, and as the strongest at Camp half Blood, we trust you, so I suppose you need to know that we have a problem, its an unclaimed camper." Announced Hera.

"Wait, we have been dragged here all the way to Olympus because of an unclaimed camper? whats so special about this person?" Annabeth said.

The gods looked at each other.

"We are here because we all have something to do with this issue, and so we need to tell you that since there are two cabins in CHB That have no actual demogods in them, mine and Artemis', only rented to her hunters. You see, Athena and Hestia as well as Artemis are all virgin goddesses. But this child is born from a virgin as well." Hera continued, wearing a dark blue dress and had thick black hair down to her shoulders in fancy braids.

"How so?" Asked Annabeth.

"Like you, this child was immaculatly concieved, I birth my children from my mind, but unlike me, Artemis bore this child from the forest and the animals, she was made from Artemis' strength and power and made from things of nature and the hunt 14 years ago." Athena went on.

"Artemis has a child?" I said.

"Yes, she is at camp currently, and in fact the child is about to be claimed. But now that you know this fact you need to go back to CHB and inform the people. Of this, confusion and shock is bound to spark into shame for Artemis, she has kept This a secret for eight years since the child was brought to Camp when she was six. All of us as virgin goddesses and of having no demigod children feel we have to take matters into our Hands." Hestia said, she Looked very young and unmatured but wa svery wise with a brown cloak covering her brown caramel hair and ginger brown hair in a ponytail.

"What about Apollo? And who is this child?" i asked, confused.

"Apollo is here because his son loves the child herself, and Percy..." Annabeth said.

"The only girl who fits that discription is-"

**Cecelia's Pov**

"Cecelia!" Dante said amazed at the glowing above my head as it blinded most close to me.

I finally opened my eyes to see a glowing symbol above my head, it was an archer's bow and quiver crossed and before me was a new bow and quiver in my hands. Then i looked at my body, i was wearing cameo clothes with a tomahawk at my side and a regular knife at my other.

"Oh my gods...you look like native american barbie!" Said a person in the crowd.

"Whats going on? I she Apollo cabin or somethIng?" Asked another.

"Thats not teh Apollo cabin symbol, its really a harp...the only god she could be from is only..." Said Dante looking at me.

"Is Artemis!" Said Percy Jackson along with Annabeth Chase storming in teh cabin.

"How is that possible?" I asked them.

And then they explained everything, how I was born from hunting magic and forest magic. Soon everyone started clearing the room, going back to their cabins and spreading the news of an Artemis child.

I then went to the forest, I was dazed, but I just decided to go hunting because I didnt know what else to do. So I soon found a deer, I grabbed an arrow and knocked it into my bow. I aimed, but then I heard a crack of a twig, the deer raised its head, then Ran off.

I turned around, to find my mother there.

"The hunters are leaving at dawn, I decided that I needed to talk to you because I wanted to clear the air." She stated.

"How so? Are you going to answer my thousand questions I have now? Why did you want me? Or did you? Why did you feel like I didnt belong in the hunters? Do i even have a father? And why did yu decide to just now claim me?" I asked.

"Ok, I know it is very crazy sometimes, I had many questions too when Leto and Zeus were my parents. i wanted you becuase I was jealous of everyine else, they had something to love and care for, I ahd nothing, sure the hunters but they would never really be of my blood. I felt like you didnt belong there because you needed to become a hero, find love, have an expierience because my first and maybe only child deserves that. And i claimed you know because I was unsure of it at first, I thought I had made a mistake, I was so sad but I loved you, and now I decided after eight years of thought, I was inconsiderate and foolish to treat you like that." Atemis said as she sat down.

"What about my father?" I asked.

"You do indeed so have a father, or had one. He was a hunter as well, excellent man indeed, and I loved him. But I still didnt break my vows and kept a virgin, though I still used his life to help create you. But he did die though, of lukemia When you were four, I have one picture of him though." She said handing me a picture of a handsome man with a bow strapped around his body and Artemis next to him.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome, i mean, I know it must be awful, but I can contact you monthly, I am new to this whole parent thing so-" she said but I just hugged her and she was surprised.

She rubbed my hair and hugged me back, then she smiled and started to head back.

"Goodbye then I guess. Uh, I love you Cecelia." She said with a smile.

"I love you too mom." i said as I returned her smile and she left.

Later on that day I moved my new stuff into the Artemis cabin, I put my photo of them on the desk and then stood up and took off my hunting gear and went to the Hermes cabin, I still had truth or dare after all, i smiled at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey all, so I have this new forum up and running and stuff made for Pjo fans! Its called A Demigods Dream: Story Collaboration! So look it up if you want, anyway here you go! (Ps, there is a lot of stripping of clothes in this one for some very strange reason, I dont even know why. But it funny!)_

**Chapter 7**

"Ok, the next person for truth or dare is Percy." Travis said.

Percy walked up to them and they asked the question we all wanted answered.

"Truth or Dare Percy?" Asked Travis.

"Truth." He said, frightened of what they had in store.

"Okay, but as a special truth session, you have to answer the following three questions, if you lie, you have to officially strip naked for the entire rest of the game wear a bedsheet to cover your torso. As a man, what is the most annoying thing to you?" Asked Connor asked.

"BO, next." He said, lauter sounded throughout the room.

"Who is the most attractive GUY here, and why?" Travis said.

"Elliot I guess." Percy said, angry.

Everyone chuckled at Percy's expense.

"And why?" Conner asked sincerely.

"Because his golden hair flows to his sides so eligantly-I hate you two so much right now." he said as everyone burst out laughing.

"Ok, final question, have you ever peed in the pool before and when was the last time?" Travis asked.

"I never have." He said.

"He's lying!" Grover said.

Connor handed Percy a bed sheet and he walked to the bathroom and came out only wearing the bed sheet that covered his torso only.

Everyone laughed at Percy as Travis Coughed and silence fell.

"Ok, the next truth or dare person is Neil of the Aphrodite cabin." Said Travis.

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Connor.

"Dare." answered Neil.

"We dare you to run around Camp in your boxers and say..." The rest Travis whispered in Neil's ear.

Neil took off everything but his boxers and ran outside the canin, everyone walking by was shocked and stopped looking at Neil running around. the Neil started shouting.

"HELP! I've lost my mind, CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME FIND IT?" He screamed and then ran into the Cabin and put his clothes back on and bowed to the entire cabin.

"And that, is how you do a dare." He proclaimed.

Everyone clapped and laughed.

"The next person is Dwight from the Dionysus cabin." Connor said.

He walked up.

"Truth or dare?" They asked.

"Truth." he said.

"Did you brush your teeth this morning?" Connor asked.

"No." He said.

Travis handed him a tic tac.

"Take it in moderation." He said as people laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all! Just want you to know that my forum didn't work out so its down and also I have a new story for Legend of Zelda (I know for those who know Legend of Zelda it has no fluff, but I reinvented it, just search it up on my author page its the only Loz story there) but anyway, heres my last chapter for this, perhaps a sequel to come!

Chapter 8 Nico's Revenge

"The next victim is Nico!" Said Connor

Nico walked up.

"What now? Dare." He said.

"We dare you to flirt with Thalia." Travis said.

Nico then looked at them with his signature death glare.

"Go on then." Connor said as everybody laughed.

Nico walked out of the Cabin and walked over to Thalia who stood on the docks and everyone followed.

"Hey Nico, great o see you." said.

"Hey, great to see you too, uh, you know Thalia, you have pretty beautiful blue eyes." He said.

"Oh, uh thanks Nico." She answered.

"Well, uh, you also have pretty beautiful black haor that hangs off your ears perfectly..." Nico lied, trying to say each word with force.

"Oh...uh, wel nico thats great, um, I have to be going." Thalia siad walking away.

Everybody laughed at Nico, then they returned to the Hermes cabin.

"And the next person is-" Connor said as Percy interupted.

"Wait, you mean to tell me yout to have never gine yet we have all gone? I suggest the Stolls do a dare themselves." Said Percy.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Nico agreed.

"Ok, so whats the dare?" Asked Travis.

Everyone smiled at this devilishly.

The stolls were thrown in the water of the canoe lake as everyone above laughed.

"well played Percy." Nico said grinning.

"Wait, is that there luggage?" Percy asked.

Nico ran.

"Well, i guess this ends truth or dare for a while then huh?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah I guess it does." Percy mused.

For now...


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note:_

_Dear Loyal and Supporting Readers and Fans, I must first thank you for everything you've done by reviewing, subscribing and favoriting! :) you've all been the best Audience, and I will officially announce my sequel to Truth or Dare called Truth for Dare 2 on August 10th, but to officially hold you all over I have made a new story Calle Son of Wisdom, read brownie if you like. See You in August. _


	10. Chapter 1 (Sequel)

_I'm back And Better then Ever my Fans and Support! After my break I came up with an all new Truth or Dare, all new characters (including some from my Story Son of Wisdom) new couples and of course new Truths and Dares from the Stolls! Excited aren't you? Then read on!_

Oh, and i have a special surprise for all my fans below after the story! I Don't own PJO or any Characters

Percy's Pov

Chapter 1: Wheel...Of...Dares! (And Truths!)

Another celebration, another game of Truth or Dare hosted by none other by the Stolls.

Yes, it was my birthday, I was officially seventeen years old, and the entire camp used it as an excuse to have a party, I mean, I was happy that they cared, but I only really wanted to have a SMALL party (small being in all caps having no pun Intended).

And yet they seemed to not listen when they decorated the entire big house, hung pretty lights up on the ceiling and cleared the floor for dancing and even the Demeter Cabin took up the job of preparing the food (freshly grown and even had some vegetarian dishes on it). Pretty much everyone contributed to making it the best party the camp could make.

But even I was amazed when the Stolls brought out a giant wheel of different colors like you would see on

A game show, it was hard to read from where I was standing, but it couldn't be good.

As the music started the microphone set up on a small stage constructed by the Hephaestus turned on as the Stolls smiled, wearing similar outfits of green vests and white shirts and black pants wearing black trimmed fedoras like some creepy magicians.

Standing on stage was none other than Annabeth, wearing a nice knee high gray dress with a nice white flower at the strap of her shoulder, her hair and makeup was styled and done perfectly by the Aphrodite Cabin when they heard she was attending.

"I'd like to make an announcement courtesy of the Stoll brothers, there will be a new Truth or Dare game set up for everyone to play." She said gesturing to the giant wheel next to the stage that the Stolls wheeled up so it was now behind her.

"That'll be all." Annabeth concluded. Pointing at Matthew from the Apollo cabin, up DJ for the night and he winked and played the first song as people began to dance.

"Oh, and Happy Birthday Percy!" She said walking down from the stage towards me.

I knew I had the same crooked smile on that Annabeth familiarized me with. She kissed my cheek and put her arm through mine as she guided me to the dance floor.

"Care to Dance Seaweed Brain?" She asked with those misty gray eyes, I'd knew I'd suck, but who'd care, she knew but didn't care.

"Sure Wise Girl." I said as we walked forward.

But before we could dance the Stolls suddenly spoke and I realized they were starting they're truth or dare game and we'd have to play.

"Hello Camp Half Blood, in this special occasion of Percy's birthday, we figure we spice things up with this game of truth or dare! Explain the rules Trevor." Connor said walking behind the wheel to do something.

"The wheel is Hephaestus Cabin built, it's even enchanted to one up with truths or dares on the wheel for the person the wheel lands on, and the bet part is, you don't decide whether you tell a truth or dare, the wheel decides that for you too!" He said as Connor came back to the stage.

Joy.

Names suddenly appeared on the blank colored spaces, with mine, Annabeths, everyone I knew who was here and even some I didn't recognize.

Connor put a hand on the wheel.

"Let's decide who goes first!" He said spinning the wheel.

The wheel spun for a few seconds and then it suddenly stopped, the wheel really was magic, or the Stolls were cheating, either way was believable.

The Name that was picked was none other than April Botwin, the girl from the Demeter Cabin that I knew Nicky the new kid in camp had a thing for. Nicky looked surprised and uneven, kind of what Annabeth was like when I was around Rachel, but April was more than joyed to come up and do whatever the Stolls told her to do, she had wild earthly green eyes, untamable, kind of like the ocean, but different.

She wore a green skirt with grass woven earrings and jewelry that made her more formal looking.

"Spin the wheel and see your truth or dare." Connor explained as the wheel suddenly turned from showing names to dares and truths after each other, dares being red colored and truths blue.

April smiled and spun the wheel with excitement, the girl was willing and having fun.

The wheel landed on a red space, a dare, the dare flashed red as April looked carefully at the written dare and raised an eyebrow as Travis announced the Dare.

"The dare is, eat fried crickets, a southern delicacy." Sao Travis as Connor went behind the wheel and got out a tray of crickets with a brownish crisp to them as April gaged an chuckled at the tray.

Connor held out the Tray with a gesture as April picked up one of the crickets and flinched a little as she ate it whole.

April gagged instantly as Connor put away the tray and Travis gave her a cup of soda.

"Let's hear it for our brave cricket eater April!" Travis smiled holding her hand up as she laughed.

After April left the stage she walked over to Nicky who was laughing a little and she punched his shoulder with a smirk on her face, they kind of reminded me of me and Annabeth, was a really like that? Nah.

"And the next person up is...Thalia!" Connor said as the wheel stopped, Thalia looked up like a deer in the headlights of a truck, she was eating some BBQ chicken wings to so she had a little sauce on her face in addition.

She walked over in her night black dress down to her knees, she was more dressed to show her beauty and difference, she walked quickly up whilst rolling her eyes in an annoyed fashion, she got up and spun the wheel with her truths and dares on it for Travis.

"Let's get this over with then." She said.

The wheel stopped at another dare, it flashed and Travis read it.

"HELP, RACCOONS TOOK MY PENIS!" Thalia shouted as she ran through camp half blood.

I burst end out laughing as she ran a full lap around the camp so everyone who wasn't at the party could hear.

I was impressed she didn't decline to the dare, Travis was shocked as he gave Connor five bucks.

(Laughs) Ha! Funny, anyway, to all my Readers and fans I have decided to interact with my Fans a little for this sequel to upgrade it. I want you! That's right, you! To enter a fun little contest, create a character for my story (any half blood) and make a truth or dare you'd like to have them do, I decide the best three who enter to be used in the story because I have faith my fans are just as good as anybody at writing! Pm me or post a review with the character and they'll be entered, funniest or most romantic ideas win!


End file.
